


Touch

by trashbender



Series: Touch Starved [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Forehead Touching, Idiots in Love, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Sex Talk, Touch-Starved, Touching, jerking off together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbender/pseuds/trashbender
Summary: Keith just wants to be able to do whatever he wants, without feeling like his body betrays him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Touch Starved [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/773598
Comments: 18
Kudos: 198





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for suddenly just falling off the face of the earth -- but I'm back! And I'm back with the heavy feelings and smut, oh my. Hope you enjoy!

Sometimes Keith wanted to touch and be touched, but it was simply too much. Too much touching became suffocating, and no matter how much he wanted it, it was just too much.

He wasn’t sure what had triggered it today — probably just a day full of stimulation to the point where he just needed a break — but despite needing distance, he also really craved to just be close with his boyfriend.

Which was a tough situation, since too much touch made him cringe and grit his teeth as if in pain. It wasn’t even that painful, just uncomfortable — like sandpaper gently caressing your skin. Earlier Shiro had simply looked at him, and it had been like needles prickling along his skin. It was exhausting, but thankfully Shiro was an understanding God-send, and so he hadn’t gotten angry when Keith snapped at him without reason.

The strange part was that Lance rarely ever made his skin crawl anymore. Before Keith had needed regular alone time to cool off and unwind, but these days he had a hard time relaxing without Lance, which was puzzling. Even so though, there were times his body just wouldn’t cooperate.

“You’re scowling,” Lance said, walking over to him and sitting beside him on the bed. Keith hadn’t said anything, but something must have given away his mood — maybe the incident with Shiro — since Lance kept his distance; sitting close but not touching. “What’s on your mind?”

He’s horny, that’s the fucking problem. Keith really just wants to have sex with his boyfriend, but even the thought of all that stimulation makes his jaw lock.

And yeah, there’s probably other things they could do that didn’t explicitly involve sex but would still satisfy them, but Keith hates this part where he simply can’t have sex when he wants to.

Keith didn’t notice his hands were gripping the edge of the bed so tightly his knuckles turned white until Lance brushed his little finger against Keiths. He gave a big sigh and pressed his finger firmer against Lances, wanting to grip it or hug him or something other than this little act of affection.

“Talk to me, starboy,” Lance whispered. He sounded tired from the battle too, but his eyes were twinkling as if he couldn’t be happier just sitting here.

“I want to have sex,” Keith blurted out, then cringed at himself. He would never be as smooth as Lance, but he sometimes wished he had a little more class than what he did.

Lance however seemed infatuated, though he bit his lip to keep from laughing too. Keith almost sneered. “You know I always want to have sex,” Lance said unabashed, “but I don’t think—“

“I know,” Keith growled, glaring at the ground. There was no way they could do that tonight. Keith had already concluded that, but goddamn it, he should be able to!

“Okay,” Lance said carefully, “then you want to do something else?”

Keith sighed again, feeling a little helpless. “My body’s betraying me,” he hissed under his breath. He really didn’t understand how it was this hard to just touch his boyfriend when he wanted to.

“Hey,” Lance said sharply, nudging his pinky again. “It is not — don’t think you’re the only one exhausted after today!”

“You’re up for sex,” Keith argued. He didn’t really know of a time when Lance _hadn’t_ been up for sex actually.

Lance scoffed, unimpressed. “I’m always up for sex, that’s not the point. Your body being overstimulated doesn’t mean it’s betraying you, it means it’s time to slow down and relax. Take care of yourself.”

Keith whined, because yes that was all true, but he also just really wanted to be with his boyfriend. “I just want to—“

“Want to what?”

There was no smooth way to say it; not that Keith could come up with anyway. “I want to have sex. Or something. I don’t know. I want to unwind with you.”

Before Lance and Keith got together, Keith would usually just jerk off in record time before passing out. There had been no self care; he would often forget to shower and brush his teeth, and barely even get out of bed.

Now that he was with Lance, he didn’t want to rush through everything. He didn’t just want to jerk off together, quick and dirty, he wanted to savor it.

“We can do that!” Lance smiled, a little giddily. “Come on, you know I’m not opposed to jerking off together, samurai.”

“I don’t—“ Keith sighed again. Maybe it was because he was so stressed already, but he couldn’t properly think, it felt like. His thoughts were all jumbled, and it was a struggle to get the right words out. “I want to do something together.”

Lance nudged his finger until Keith looked at him, face lit up with delight, but concern swimming in his eyes. “How much touching are you up for then?”

Keith cringed, like he always did. Despite Lance never making it a problem, Keith couldn’t help but feel like there was something wrong with him. He felt like such a burden, but he was trying to not think like that. Lance certainly wasn’t. His sole focus was on how they could make this as fun and pleasurable and best for them both.

“A little?” Keith said, though it came out like a question.

“Soft or hard?”

When he didn’t immediately answer, Lance leaned into him, brushing his lips softly across his cheek. Keith knew his answer immediately. “Hard.”

“Okay,” Lance smiled, pressing their foreheads together. The pressure felt nice, and he liked the intimacy of it. “Get your clothes off for me?”

Keith’s face flushed, but he gave Lance a challenging look. “Let’s see who can get out of them fastest.”

With a delighted laugh, Lance sprang to his feet, kicking off his pants while flinging his shirt over his head. Keith had a head start since he wasn’t wearing a shirt — but Lance didn’t have socks on, and they were a bitch to get off. In the end they didn’t agree on the winner. Lance had tripped in his pants while Keith struggled with his socks. By the time they yelled to declare their victory, the other was naked.

“A tie,” Keith decided, since none of them could actually have seen if one or the other had been faster.

“You tell yourself that,” Lance smirked, crawling toward the headboard where Keith was seated.

Keith scoffed, but lay down beside his boyfriend as he flung himself down. Lances eyes roamed over Keith for a moment, and while it felt like a physical touch, it wasn’t yet too much, just almost. Right before Keith was about to tell him to stop looking, Lance brought their foreheads together, and Keith’s body sagged in relief.

That was better. For some reason Keith didn’t feel Lance’s gaze as intensely when it was on his dick. Or their dicks — perhaps that’s why? He didn’t worry about it, just pressed their foreheads together even more.

“Just relax,” Lance whispered, taking both their dicks in his hand.

“I can help,” Keith started, but his hand was already clenched around Lances bicep, holding on tightly.

Lance smirked, giving him a hard, brief kiss on the mouth. “Just hold on to me, starboy.”

As Lance started to pump their dicks, Keith’s fingers dug into Lances arm. Their foreheads pressed almost painfully together, but it was a good pressure that Keith relished. It also felt like they were breathing together, as Lance kept an iron grip on their dicks and pumped ruthlessly.

Accidentally Keith knocked their knees together, but when it didn’t shock him immediately, he let them stay. He liked being connected to Lance, even if it wasn’t all their bodies. It was enough; their knees, dicks and forehead. And the death grip Keith had on Lances arm.

As Lance brushed his thumb over Keith’s weeping head, he shouted, his whole body trembling in anticipation.

“C-close!” he gritted out, toes already curling.

Lances fist squeezed harder around them, and it felt amazing. The almost-pain-but-not-quite was exactly what Keith needed, and Lance kept on giving him exactly that.

“Come, babe,” Lance croaked brokenly in a strained voice, “come with me.”

Lances wrecked voice, their bruising foreheads, the way Lance twisted his hand and squeezed their dicks together — it all sent Keith over the edge. He gave a sobbing moan as he shot his load across them both, Lance following almost immediately.

While they kept coming, Lance kept jerking them, kept squeezing and pumping and twisting his hand.

Keith was leaving crescent moons on Lance’s bicep, and their legs had entangled — pressing hard against each other. They were both breathing hard as they simply laid there in the afterglow.

Once they got their breaths back, Lance leaned back to give him a hard kiss on his forehead. It made Keith smile.

“How are you feeling about the shower?” Lance asked quietly, legs pressing against his as he leaned up on his elbow.

Keith hummed, then wrinkled his nose the more he thought about it. A shower sounded like too much work, and he wasn’t entirely sure if he was up to it either. That much water on his already sensitive skin seemed like trouble. “Not feeling it at all,” he said.

Lance gave him another hard kiss on the head, then started detangling their legs. Keith fought against him, just because he could and because the hard touches didn’t feel too bad.

Eventually Lance got free, and he did a little victory dance on the floor. Keith chuckled, feeling stupidly in love.

While Lance did whatever in the bathroom, Keith started dozing off, feeling happy and content. He never truly fell asleep before Lance returned though, washcloth in hand. Keith was already frowning.

Lance smiled at him. “I know you’re not up for a shower, but you still need to get cleaned up. I’ll be fast, and only hard touches, okay?”

Keith noticed their cum was still on Lance’s stomach, meaning he was taking care of Keith before himself — which was what Lance always did, but it still made Keith warm inside. And it made him want to take care of him too.

“Okay,” he nodded, since he wasn’t physically up for doing anything for Lance right now — the only thing he could do was make it easier for Lance to take care of him.

The cloth was rough against his stomach, and while he didn’t necessarily like that feeling, he liked the pressure Lance put on him. True to his word, Lance washed off the cum fast, flicking the washcloth in his face because he’s a dick like that, and disappeared into the bathroom laughing.

The bed seemed to have survived so Keith rolled over, not able to stop smile, and waited for his boyfriend to return. He heard the shower turn on, so he got comfortable and started dozing off again.

This time he did fall asleep, but woke up when Lance slid into bed. He wasn’t sure what woke him at first, then he saw that Lance was struggling to get the blankets over him.

He grunted and lifted his ass, making Lance giggle as he finally lifted the blankets over him. He snuggled in close, placing their foreheads together again. The touch wasn’t as hard this time, but hard enough that Keith could enjoy it.

“Go back to sleep, starboy,” Lance whispered.

“Mhmm,” Keith answered, already half there. Then he remember why he’d waited for Lance in the first place. “Love you,” he muttered sleepily.

He felt Lance kiss his forehead. “Love you too, Keithy-boy.”

Keith fell asleep while he groaned.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender or anything related to it.
> 
> **A/N:** Okay, so I've been away for a bit, and apparently I've forgotten everything so bear with me (trying to rate this and put in the tags just stumped me for awhile, but we got there! Sort of anyway...) It feels good to be back, and I have a few things planned so I'm hoping it'll go smoothly and that nothing will swoosh me away again, but that's life sometimes.
> 
> Anyway as always, I want to thank all of you who read and comment and give kudos. It helps a lot, and it makes it a lot more fun to write, so thank you!
> 
> Oh, and you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/trash_bender) or [tumblr](https://trash-bender.tumblr.com/) if you're interested! :)


End file.
